EPGs are commonly used in digital television so that a user can review scheduled television programs. Typically an EPG can be displayed on a television screen, a computer screen or a remote control. An EPG often includes a list of scheduled television programs, typically ranked by the ordinal number of the channel or by genre.
With traditional broadcast television a number of viewers receive and view television programs and EPGs in their homes, entirely independently of one another. This model is somewhat out of step with developments in interconnected social networks where users can engage with their peers and/or celebrities using internet messaging sites. It would be desirable to provide an EPG that can allow viewers to connect and interact with their peers, celebrities or other persons of interest.